Return
by blue rainy
Summary: Sekalipun aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan menyakitiku, aku tak pernah bisa menjauh darimu. Sejauh apa pun aku mencoba pergi aku akan selalu kembali padamu. Sekeras apa pun aku mencoba untuk membencimu, aku tak pernah bisa menghilangkan ikatan kita. Karena pada akhirnya tempatku kembali hanyalah dirimu/For Sasusaku Fanday/AU/OOC/Typo/Oneshoot/RnR?


**RETURN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Return © cherry aoi**

**Naruto and all chara © Masashi Kishimoto**

Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance

Rated : T

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC, miss typo, no editing

.

.

.

Summary : Sekalipun aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan menyakitiku, aku tak pernah bisa menjauh darimu. Sejauh apa pun aku mencoba pergi aku akan selalu kembali padamu. Sekeras apa pun aku mencoba untuk membencimu, aku tak pernah bisa menghilangkan ikatan kita. Karena pada akhirnya tempatku kembali hanyalah dirimu.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

**Konohagakure, 18 Februari 2015**

Alunan lagu yang sama selalu terdengar dari rumah besar bergaya victoria itu, selalu tepat saat matahari terbenam menyisakan rona jingga yang tercetak pada kanvas langit luas. Tak ada yang tahu pasti apa judul melodi yang selalu terdengar menyedihkan di telinga para pendengarnya, keputus asaan seolah menjadi jiwa melodi itu membuat setiap orang yang lewat merasakan kepedihan yang sama. Tak ada yang tahu pula siapa yang memainkan melodi itu, yang mereka tahu tiap kali lewat akan terdengar alunan melodi yang membuat siapa saja merasakan kesedihan terdalam mereka.

Rumah bercat hitam itu memang sudah tampak suram, tak ada yang menyangka jika di dalamnya ada sesosok gadis cantik. Gadis itu kini tampak duduk termenung di balkon besar rumah itu, menatap datar titik-titik air yang jatuh ke permukaan bumi, tak ada semburat jingga favoritnya maka tak ada pula alunan melodi yang terdengar. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela nafas pelan, akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering hujan turun membasahi bumi membuatnya urung memainkan melodi lukanya.

"Sakura-_sama_, Anda dipanggil Tuan Gaara," suara berat khas pria dewasa membuat gadis berambut musim semi itu tersadar. Ia menatap sosok pria berambut hitam jabrik yang tengah membungkukkan badan dihadapannya.

"Ada apa lagi, Obito?"

"Saya kurang tahu tapi sepertinya ada tugas baru untuk Anda," balas si pria yang tak membalas tatapan _viridian_ Sakura. Suara helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari bibir gadis cantik itu, ia sedang tidak mood untuk menjelaskan tugas tapi sekarang atasannya itu justru memberi tugas baru. Tidakkah ia bisa mendapat sedikit kompensasi?

"Katakan padanya aku akan datang lima menit lagi."

.

.

.

Pemandangan dari lantai tertinggi rumah itu memang selalu menyajikan rerimbunan pohon yang menyejukkan mata. Berbanding terbalik jika melihat ke luar dari balkon depan, hanya akan ada jalan raya yang dilalui hilir mudik kendaraan setiap harinya. Seorang pria muda berumur 20 tahunan tengah menatap layar monitor dihadapannya, sesekali matanya beralih pada pemandangan hijau di balik kursinya untuk sekadar menyejukkan mata yang penat.

**Tok, tok, tok.**

Suara pintu yang diketuk membuat si pria kembali memutar kursinya, dihadapannya kini telah hadir sosok gadis berambut merah muda dengan iris viridiannya yang meneduhkan. Gadis itu kini tengah menatapnya datar, tatapannya mengingatkan si pria pada seseorang, seseorang dalam masa lalu gadis itu yang tak bisa dihilangkan.

"Ada apa Gaara-_sama_? Kenapa Anda memanggil saya?," tanyanya sopan, gadis ini memang terbiasa berbicara formal ketika berada di rumah itu. Memasang wajah dingin seolah tak peduli dengan semua yang terjadi, semuanya karena lukanya yang tak kunjung hilang.

"Ada tugas baru untukmu, ku rasa kau akan senang melakukannya. Ini berhubungan dengan Akatsuki."

Nama yang baru saja terucap dari mulut Gaara membuat gadis itu kaget, mata viridiannya terbelalak selama seper sekian detik. Tentu saja nama itu begitu familiar bagi Sakura, Akatsuki, salah satu kelompok yakuza terbesar yang ada di Sunagakure. Tempat seseorang dalam masa lalunya berada.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau mengambilnya? Atau biar Matsuri saja yang menjalankan tugas ini?," tanya Gaara lagi, ia maklum jika Sakura menolak tugas ini meskipun ia percaya hanya Sakura yang mampu melakukannya.

"Aa, aku akan mengambilnya. Anda tidak perlu mengutus Matsuri, ku rasa dia sedang membutuhkan perhatian lebih," jawab Sakura sembari mengambil kertas yang ada di meja Gaara. Di dalam kertas itu ada rincian tugas yang harus ia laksanakan, ia akan pergi mengahadapi masa lalunya.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?," dahi Gaara mengeriyit tak mengerti atas jawaban gadis itu.

"Anda tidak tahu? Saat ini penerus Sabaku ada dalam rahim Matsuri."

Tubuh Sabaku Gaara menegang ketika mendengar penuturan Sakura, ia tak tahu menahu tentang berita ini. Sakura sendiri kini tengah tersenyum pada atasannya itu, ia turut bahagia atas hadirnya calon Sabaku kecil di rumah ini. Sekalipun dalam hatinya ia begitu iri dengan kebahagiaan Gaara dan Matsuri, bukan karena ia mencintai pemuda berambut merah darah itu tapi karena ia tak akan pernah bisa merasakan lagi cinta yang sama.

0o0

**Sunagakure, 18 Februari 2015**

Akatsuki.

Nama itu kini begitu ditakuti di Sunagakure, terlebih setelah mereka berhasil menginvasi semua perusahaan agar tunduk pada kelompok mereka. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bila semua perusahaan di Suna kini menggunakan jasa Akatsuki untuk saling serang lewat belakang, tak jarang mereka disewa oleh dua orang yang saling ingin membunuh. Sayangnya akhir-akhir ini kelompok dengan lambang awan merah itu tengah bentrok dengan salah satu kelompok yakuza di Konoha, Red Sabaku.

"Ku rasa Red Sabaku akan mengirimkan mata-mata di pesta besok, bagaimana ini ketua?," tanya sosok berbadan tinggi besar dengan wajah yang menyerupai hiu. Sementara sosok yang ditanya kini tengah sibuk dengan wanita berambut biru yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Perketat pengamanan, aku tidak ingin pesta pernikahan adikku kacau balau," balas sosok berpiercing yang berada di tengah-tengah meja rapat.

"Menurutku Sasuke pantas mendapat tugas itu, bukan begitu, Ketua?," sebuah suara dari sisi kanan meja mengalihkan perhatian ketua Akatsuki, pria berambut pirang itu tampak memandang remeh sosok pemuda yang berada di ujung meja.

"Kau benar Deidara, Sasuke ku serahkan tugas ini padamu," perintah sang ketua yang kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali.

"Baik, Pain-_sama_."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan melawannya?," tanya sosok pria berkucir yang kini tengah menyesap segelas cappuccino panas lengkap. Ia menatap pemilik _onyx_ yang sama seperti miliknya dengan sorot ingin tahu. Kepulan asap dari dua cangkir cappuccino menemani obrolan mereka kali ini, suasana markas Akatsuki yang sepi menjadi alasana mengapa mereka memilih berbincang sebentar mengabaikan urusan pekerjaan yang membelit. Ia masih mengingat kisah lama sosok dihadapannya dengan salah satu anggota Red Sabaku, kisah lama yang dikubur dalam-dalam.

"Sudahlah, Itachi-_nii_. Aku bisa melakukannya," balas si pemuda dengan nada dingin. Sang kakak justru meragukan jawaban itu, ia mengenal adiknya sejak kecil tentu saja ia hafal dengan segala tingkah laku sang adik dan ia tahu bagaimana isi hati adik kecilnya itu sekarang.

"Kalau kau tak bisa melakukannya, aku bisa mennggantikanmu, Sasuke. Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk menerima luka yang lebih dalam," kali ini sang kakak bersikap bijak, ia tak ingin melihat adiknya kembali memasang wajah terluka lagi meskipun ia tahu setiap hari bagi Sasuke selalu dipenuhi luka hati yang tertutupi oleh wajah stoic dan kata-kata sarkas pemuda itu.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, jemarinya mengelus pelan revolver yang ada di tangannya. Di sebelahnya selembar foto yang menampakkan gambar sosok berambut merah muda menarik fokus matanya lagi, selalu saja begini, selalu saja sosok itu bisa mengalihkan dunianya.

"Aku akan melakukannya, akan ku akhiri semua luka di antara kami."

0o0

**Konohagakure, 19 Februari 2015**

Suara mesin pesawat sayup-sayup terdengar tertutupi oleh suara orang-orang yang tengah hilir mudik di Bandara Internasional Konoha. Belum lagi suara para petugas yang tengah memanggil para penumpang menambah ramainya suasana pagi di bandara. Keramaian adalah sesuatu yang disenangi dan dibenci Sakura, selama ini ia menyukai keramaian karena ia akan melupakan semuanya dan hanya memikirkan cara berbaur dalam keramaian. Sayangnya ia juga tak menyukai keramaian ketika keramaian justru membuatmya kesepian di saat bersamaan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika Nona Sakura berangkat sendirian?," tanya Obito yang tengah membawakan koper milik Sakura. Pria itu tampak khawatir pada gadis merah jambu yang kini tengah membaca baris demi baris tulisan dalam majalah.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Obito. Lebih baik kau urus Gaara dan Matsuri saja."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura menolak bantuan orang lain, entah mengapa gadis itu bersikeras melakukan semuanya sendiri. Gaara memang memberikan tugas ini hanya pada Sakura tapi partner Sakura lebih memilih menawarkan bantuan pada gadis itu. Bahkan ada yang mengajukan diri untuk menggantikan si gadis berambut gulali. Sayangnya sampai detik-detik keberangkatannya ke Sunagakure, Sakura tetap pada keputusan awalnya. Ia bahkan hanya menngijinkan Obito untuk mengantarnya ke bandara.

"Tapi….. prioritas saya adalah Nona Sakura," balas pria itu lagi, memang sejak beberapa tahun lalu Obito lah yang menjaga dan melayani Sakura. Kadang kala beberapa tugas yang diberikan Gaara akan dijalani Sakura bersama Obito.

Sakura menghela nafas pendek, ia tahu pelayannya itu pasti mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya karena ini adalah tugas yang berbahaya apalagi hanya Sakura yang terlibat. Tidak hanya Obito yang memperlakukannya seperti itu, beberapa rekannya seperti Matsuri, Shikamaru, Temari, bahkan atasannya juga mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama. Konyol, pikirnya. Mereka mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu, karena apa yang mereka khawatirkan adalah perasaannya sementara ia sendiri tak tahu apakah sesuatu bernama perasaan itu masih ada dalam dirinya?

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut. Tapi selama aku bertugas kau tidak boleh ikut campur." Dan keputusan gadis musim semi itu mampu membuat Obito kembali tersenyum cerah.

.

.

.

**Konohagakure, 19 Februari 2015**

Sosok pemuda berambut raven kini tengah berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang ditutupi tirai-tirai besar, membuat ruangan itu menjadi gelap tanpa ada cahaya yang berhasil masuk. Beberapa senjata seperti revolver, shotgun, katana dan belati berserakan di meja, sementara si pemuda terduduk di atas ranjang _king size_. Sebelah tangannya menggengam ponsel miliknya, sepertinya pemuda bermata onyx itu tengah menunggu telepon dari seseorang.

**Drrrt…..Drrrt…..**

Suara getaran ponsel miliknya membuat pemuda itu terhenyak, membenarkan posisi duduknya di atas ranjang. Segera ia menekan tombol berwarna hijau dan tersambung dengan seseorang di seberang.

"Bagaimana _ji-san_?," tanya pemuda itu, suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, aku ikut bersamanya," balas suara dari seberang.

"Terima kasih _ji-san_, maaf aku sudah merepotkan selama beberapa tahun ini. Besok aku akan mengakhiri semuanya."

"….." Suara si penelpon tiba-tiba menghilang, Sasuke tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada ji-sannya itu. Ia hanya berharap identitas pamannya tidak diketahui sekarang.

"Kau tahu, ku rasa harusnya kalian bahagia. Dia sangat mencintaimu, untuk apa kalian saling membunuh?," nada miris bisa Sasuke tangkap dari suara sang paman. Tentu saja pemuda stoic itu tahu semua kenyataan yang dikatakan pamannya, ia dan orang itu memang harusnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan jika mereka bukanlah seorang yakuza atau mungkin saja semua ini akan lebih mudah jika mereka tak pernah saling mengenal. Mungkin saja yang patut dipersalahkan adalah perasaan absurd yang hadir di antara mereka semua.

Ah, semua kemungkinan itu membuat kepala Sasuke serasa ingin pecah. Semuanya sudah terlambat, tak ada lagi yang bisa dirubah dalam kisah mereka. Yang tersisa sekarang adalah lara yang mengendap.

"Aku tahu, _ji-san_. Tapi rasanya kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu yang tidak pantas untukku." Itu benar, ia memang tak pantas bahagia setelah meninggalkan luka untuk seseorang yang begitu berarti untuknya.

"Semoga kalian mendapatkan yang terbaik." Kali ini sang paman akan mencoba mengalah, membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cara pemuda itu.

"Hn, terima kasih Obito _ji-san_."

Memang sudah seharusnya mereka bertemu kembali dan kali ini semua luka yang telah tergores akan menemukan obatnya, semuanya tanya yang muncul akan bertemu dengan jawabannya. Sasuke akan mengakhiri semuanya dengan tangannya sendiri, mengakhiri sesuatu yang tak terjadi.

"Kita memang tidak seharusnya memiliki perasaan seperti ini tapi kau akan tetap menjadi milikku selamanya, my cherry," gumam Sasuke pelan.

0o0

**Sunagakure, 20 Februari 2015**

Sunagakure memang berbeda dengan Konoha, jika di Konoha mata manusia dimanjakan dengan hijaunya pepohonan maka di Sunagakure hanya ada hamparan pasir. Sunagakure memang bukanlah tempat yang indah tapi tempat itu cukup membuat Sakura merasakan kembali sesuatu yang pernah hilang dalam hidupnya, masa lalunya, cintanya, semua perasaannya.

Seharusnya semua kenangan itu sudah tak bisa kembali masuk ke dalam otak Sakura, nyatanya sekarang gadis itu seolah dipaksa mengingat ketika melewati sudut-sudut Sungakure. Iris viridiannya terpejam, berusaha mengingat sepenggal kenangan yang akan ia hapus selama-lamanya hari ini.

** Flash back mode All Sakura POV**

**.**

**.**

**Sunagakure, 20 Februari 2008**

Ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Sunagakure, ku pikir itu adalah perjalanan terburuk sepanjang hidupku. Lingkungan gersang, penuh debu, juga kampus yang cukup jauh dari apartemenku. Semua itu benar-benar seperti neraka bagi pendatang baru sepertiku. Aku sedikit menyesal mengikuti egoku untuk hidup mandiri jauh dari kedua orang tua, tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatku masih bisa tersenyum selama berada di Sunagakure.

Semua teman-temanku di Sunagakure adalah obat mujarab bagi semua hal tidak nyaman yang ku rasakan. Mereka benar-benar solid dan baik, tak segan membantuku ketika aku sedang kesusahan. Tapi ada hal lain yang mampu membuatku tersenyum. Dia. Uchiha Sasuke.

Pertemuan pertama kami adalah saat masa orientasi di kampus, secara teknis ia memang bukan bagian dari panitia tapi entah mengapa kehadirannya justru paling ditunggu. Aku baru tahu alasannya setelah lama mengenal Sasuke, ternyata ia adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang disegani di kampus meskipun tak pernah aktiv di senat atau organisasi lainnya. Bicara soal pertemuan pertama, ia benar-benar aneh sekaligus menyebalkan saat itu.

"Hei, kau, yang berjidat lebar. Kemari," perintah salah seorang senior sambil menunjukku. Ugh, membuatku naik darah saja. Jidatku ini memang lebar tapi dia tidak perlu menyinggungnya kan? Dasar Baka!

"Ada apa _senpai_?," tanyaku sambil setengah mengambil nafas setelah hukuman lari keliling lapangan tiga putaran hanya karena papan namaku salah satu huruf.

"Hukumanmu masih ada satu lagi, kau harus berkenalan dengan Uchiha-senpai dan membawanya ke mari," kata seniorku lagi. Apa? Uchiha-senpai? Yang benar saja, aku bahkan belum tau yang mana orangnya.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak tahu Uchiha-_senpai_ itu yang seperti apa," kataku pelan sambil menundukkan kepala, kenapa senior di sini menyebalkan sih?

"Kau cari saja di taman depan, biasanya dia ada di bawah pohon paling besar. Oh jangan lupa, di sekitarnya pasti akan banyak gadis-gadis."

Setengah kesal dan setengah tak rela, aku menuruti perintah senior menyebalkan itu. Setahuku di taman depan ada banyak pohon besar, senior itu pasti ingin mengerjaiku saja. Dasar menyebalkan, Shanarooooo. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kenapa ada banyak gadis di sini? Apa jangan-jangan Uchiha-_senpai_ ada di sini?

"A-ano, maaf. Apa kalian tahu dimana Uchiha-_senpai_?," tanyaku pada salah satu gadis yang tengah berkerumun, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan sampai harus berdesakan seperti ini.

"Kau buta ya, lihatlah Sasuke-_kun_ sedang tidur di sana," tunjuk seorang gadis berambut merah ke arah pemuda yang tengah bersandar pada sebatang pohon yang cukup besar. Ah, akhirnya aku menemukannya.

Dengan perjuangan melewati para gadis itu, akhirnya aku bisa sampai dihadapannya. Sosok pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatian para mahasiswi di sini, Uchiha Sasuke, aku sudah mendengar desas-desus yang menceritakan ketampanannya tapi tak ku sangka ia benar-benar tampan bahkan ketika tengah terlelap seperti ini. Pantas saja mereka mau berdesakan hanya untuk melihatnya.

"Uchiha-_senpai_!," panggilku setengah berteriak. Ku acuhkan beberapa gerutuan rendah yang terdengar dari para gadis yang masih setia berjubel, sepertinya mereka menganggapku tak sopan karena mengganggu tidur Uchiha-senpai.

Dua kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang mata berwarna kelam dengan iris _onyx_ sekelam malam. Rasanya aku seperti terhipnotis ketika menatap mata itu, seperti terjebak pada dimensi lain milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin dia memang tampan tapi menurutku keindahan ragawinya kalah dengan sorot tajam mata _onyx_nya yang bak elang.

"Hn, kau siapa?," suara berat itu terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku dihukum seniorku untuk berkenalan dengan _senpai_," balasku cepat.

"Berani sekali kau mengganggu tidurku, memang siapa yang menyuruhmu?," tanyanya lagi, kali ini sorot matanya berubah menjadi malas ketika mendapati gadis-gadis itu masih saja mengerubunginya seperti semut yang mencari gula.

"Bukankah setiap manusia memiliki keberanian? Masalahnya adalah apakah manusia itu mau berani atau tidak, Uchiha-_senpai_. Suigetsu-_senpai_ yang menyuruhku, katanya aku harus membawamu ke hadapannya." Berani adalah salah satu hal yang selalu ditekankan dalam keluargaku, tidak mungkin aku menunjukkan rasa takut pada senior yang satu ini meskipun auranya memang menyeramkan.

"Hn, kau gadis yang menarik. Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu," katanya sambil beranjak dari posisi bersandar, jas almamater kampus yang semula tergeletak ia pakai kembali dengan asal. Mataku seolah tak bisa berkedip ketika menatapnya, entah apa yang membuat pandanganku seolah terpusat padanya. Seolah gravitasiku tertarik hanya pada pemuda yang baru ku kenal ini.

.

.

.

**Sunagakure, 20 Februari 2009**

Sebelumnya aku tak pernah menyukai tanggal khusus, tapi entah mengapa sejak setahun lalu aku selalu menyukai tanggal 20 Februari. Mungkin karena di tanggal itu aku bertemu dengannya, mungkin juga karena sejak tanggal itu aku bisa dekat dengannya. Semua alasannya hanya karena dia, ya, dia yang sekarang tengah sibuk menyesap moccachino dan mengabaikanku yang masih kesal karena keterlambatannya.

"Kau menyebalkan Sasuke-_kun_. Kenapa suka sekali terlambat sih? Kau pikir aku tidak bosan menunggu sampai satu jam?," omelku padanya sementara ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Grrrrh, dasar ayam menyebalkan!

Aku jadi teringat gara-gara kelakuannya saat masa orientasi, semua senior menjauhiku. Setiap kali aku lewat bisa dipastikan mereka menatapku seperti virus mematikan yang harus dijauhi. Bayangkan saja, dia berkata pada Suigetsu-_senpai_ kalau aku ini pacarnya dan tidak ada yang boleh menggangguku. Dasar orang aneh!

"Bicaralah Sasuke-_kun_, kau bahkan tidak pernah minta maaf jika terlambat. Sebenarnya kita ini apa? Selalu pergi berdua seperti ini dan kau selalu terlambat, aku seperti sedang menunggu kekasih saja." Biasanya memang seperti ini, aku akan mengomel panjang lebar dan dia hanya akan diam mendengarkan. Aku juga bingung kenapa bisa dekat dengan makhuk macam Uchiha Sasuke, tuan pelit kata, pemuda emo, minim ekspresi. Entah apa lagi yang harus ku katakan untuk menggambarkannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita memang kekasih? Apa kau masih keberatan menungguku?," tanyanya dengan nada ambigu yang celakanya justru membuat jantungku berdetak keras seperti akan keluar dari rongga dadaku. Apa lagi sekarang aku bisa merasakan laju darahku berpindah ke daerah pipi, urgh, memalukan.

Aku tahu dia bukanlah tipikal laki-laki yang romantis, jangan harap seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan memohon karena ia terbiasa memerintah, ia bukan tipe orang yang akan memberikan pujian setiap saat pada pasangannya. Intinya, Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah tipe pria idaman tapi entah bagaimana aku tak pernah bisa lepas darinya.

"A-apa maksudmu?," tanyaku setengah tergagap dan setengah berharap padanya.

"Hn, aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku dan jangan dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki lain, aku tidak suka milikku diganggu," ucapnya. Mata _onyx_nya kini hanya tertuju pada _viridian_ku, seolah ingin membuatku yakin bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan adalah sesuatu yang tulus.

Kadang aku tak mengerti dengan dia yang selalu terkesan memerintah, sering kali aku meragukan semua kata-kata dan perhatiannya. Kadang aku ingin dekat dengan laki-laki lain, mencari seorang kekasih misalnya, sayangnya aku tak pernah bisa karena kemanapun aku pergi aku akan selalu kembali padanya lagi. Mungkin memang seharusnya dia yang menjadi kekasihku agar aku bisa mengerti hubungan rumit yang ada di antara aku dan dia.

.

.

.

**Konohagakure, 20 Februari 2010**

Selama ini aku tak pernah tahu alasan kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke begitu disegani di kampus, bahkan mungkin dia cenderung ditakuti oleh semua mahasiswa dan para dosen. Ketika dia melewati koridor yang ramai, semua anak bergegas menyingkir memberinya jalan. Seperti sekarang ini, ketika aku berjalan bersamanya di koridor kampus menuju kelas yang ku ambil hari ini.

"Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa mereka selalu ketakutan ketika melihatmu, Sasuke-_kun_?," tanyaku padanya yang masih menatap entah apa itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, mereka saja yang terlalu berlebihan," jawabnya singkat, dasar manusia es.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran kenapa mereka selalu seperti ini setiap melihatmu?," tanyaku lagi, aku benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa kekasihku itu selalu menjadi makhluk yang paling dihindari di kampus.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu bukan hal yang penting."

Ku kira semua kata-katanya benar, aku tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya jika Sasuke menyimpan rahasia yang begitu besar dariku. Rahasia yang membuat hidupku berubah, membuat luka yang begitu dalam dihatiku.

**End flashback**

** Normal POV**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu masih saja termenung menatap pemandangan dari jendela mobil, Obito yang tengah mengemudi melirik singkat ke arah Nonanya itu. Pria itu tahu Sakura bukannya tengah mengamati Suna untuk kepentingan tugasnya, bisa jadi alam bawah sadar gadis musim semi itu tengah mengarah pada masa lalunya. Obito kembali menghela nafas pelan, seharusnya dua orang itu tak mengalami luka seperti ini. Semua ini salahnya, mungkin juga salah takdir yang membuat mereka terluka, entah siapa lagi yang harus disalahkan untuk semua luka yang telah tertoreh.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku tidak menyangka bisa kembali ke tempat ini lagi setelah hampir lima tahun berlalu, semuanya masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah. Suna masih menjadi tempat yang gersang tapi indah dengan caranya sendiri. Pasir yang mendominasi Suna bagiku adalah saksi bisu sejarah kota ini, mungkin juga saksi bisu masa laluku yang seharusnya sudah ku buang jauh-jauh.

"Nona, apa Nona Sakura akan langsung pergi ke tempat itu?," suara Obito dari arah depan membuyarkan semua lamunanku, pandanganku kini teralih pada iris hitamnya.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau segera kembali setelah mengantarkanku. Ini tugasku, kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

Entah mengapa aku selalu teringat lagi pada sosok itu jika menatap mata Obito, mereka berdua memiliki mata yang sama._ Onyx_, kelam sekelam malam yang mampu menyedotku dalam dimensi tak berdasar. Ah, aku kembali mengingat sesuatu yang tidak penting. Seharusnya memang tidak ada lagi masa lalu untukku, bukankah aku sudah tak pantas memilikinya? Karena masa laluku terlalu penuh dengan perasaan, tak ada rasionalitas yang selalu ku gunakan setiap menjalankan tugas. Seharusnya tak ada perasaan dalam hidupku, seorang yakuza tak memerlukan perasaan dalam hidupnya.

0o0

Suara langkah kaki yang begitu tenang terdengar di sebuah gedung dengan ornament klasik, membuatnya tampak seperti istana-istana dalam cerita dongeng. Suara gemericik air menemani suara langkah kaki itu, memainkan sebuah alunan melodi tersendiri di telinga Sakura. Mata viridiannya menatap sekeliling, mendapati bunga-bunga beraneka warna yang sudah menghiasi bangunan itu. Sepi. Itulah yang kini ada dalam pikirannya, tidak mungkin acara pernikahan adik seorang pemimpin yakuza ternama di Sunagakure sesepi ini.

"Ada yang janggal," gumamnya pelan.

_Viridian_ gadis itu kini menutup, tersembunyi oleh dua kelopak matanya. Ia menajamkan indra pendengarannya, membiarkan suara cicit burung memenuhi melodi di sekitarnya. Sakura menghirup nafas dalam-dalam seolah ini adalah oksigen terakhir yang bisa ia dapatkan, berbagai bayangan masa lalunya kini berkelebat menampilkan dirinya bersama seseorang yang tak ingin ia lihat lagi.

Matanya terbuka bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya mengambil sebuah shotgun revolver dari balik cardigan yang ia kenakan. Senjata yang ia pegang kini terarah pada sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ yang menatap datar ke arah _viridian_nya. Sebuah revolver juga teracung ke arah Sakura, seolah menjadi tanda jika mereka berdua adalah lawan yang kini saling menodongkan senjata.

"_Ohishashiburi_, Sasuke-_kun_," suara Sakura kini terdengar dingin ketika memanggil nama itu, menegaskan bahwa sosok Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah bagian dari hidupnya lagi.

"…"

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu terkejut melihatku, sudah ku duga ada penyusup dalam organisasi kami," kali ini kalimat Sakura lebih terdengar seperti gumaman rendah.

**Sasuke POV**

Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menyembuhkan luka yang sudah ku tinggalkan, aku menyadari hal itu. Apa lagi sejak kejadian itu, hidupnya berubah 1800 dari yang awalnya gadis biasa menjadi salah satu anggota yakuza menggantikan ayahnya. Sadarkah kau, Sakura? Jika selama ini aku sudah menyusupkan seseorang ke Red Sabaku hanya untuk melihatmu dari jauh. Uchiha Obito, pamanku mau menyanggupi permintaan aneh keponakannya. Ia dengan sukarela menyamar sebagai seorang pelayan agar bisa memberi tahuku keadaanmu di Konoha. Aku tahu ini gila, kita adalah sisi yang berlawanan tapi kenyataannya aku tak pernah bisa melepaskan diri darimu. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha melupakanmu aku akan selalu kembali lagi padamu. Bisakah kau memahaminya, hei Sakura?

**End Sasuke POV**

"Ku rasa kita tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi, Tuan Uchiha. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku, sekarang katakan dimana acara pernikahan itu?," tuntut Sakura sambil menarik pelatuknya perlahan-lahan, ia bisa melepaskannya kapan saja jika Sasuke tak angkat bicara.

"Kita punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan di sini, Nona Haruno."

"Baiklah, kau yang memintanya, Uchiha-san," kata Sakura pendek. Gadis itu kini melepaskan tembakan dari shotgun kesayangannya, sayangnya si pemuda Uchiha yang sudah lebih senior dalam dunia yakuza lebih dulu menghindari peluru dari shotgun Sakura.

Keduanya kini masih saling mengacungkan senjata, mangabaikan semua masa lalu yang pernah mereka miliki berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih. Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk memadamkan semua luka yang pernah tergores tapi waktu itu cukup untuk membuat mereka berdua menyadari siapa mereka sekarang. Sasuke kembali menatap _viridian_ itu intens, mencoba menyimpan setiap sorot mata gadisnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesempatan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," hardik Sakura yang kini mencoba melayangkan pukulan pada wajah tampan pemuda dihadapannya. Sayangnya pemuda itu masih bisa meloloskan diri, membuat Sakura setengah menggeram frustasi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu? Kita sudah tahu bagaimana posisi kita sekarang, jadi berhenti menatapku seperti itu," kali ini Sasuke berhasil menghindari tendangan Sakura. Pemuda itu terus menghindari segala serangan fisik yang Sakura berikan, ia seolah tengah menguluur waktu entah untuk apa.

"Bisakah kau dengarkan aku? Meskipun hanya lima menit?," pemuda itu kembali bertanya, berharap gadisnya mau mendengarkan semua cerita yang ia simpan selama lima tahun ini.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," balas Sakura dingin. Semuanya sudah berlalu, tak ada waktu untuk penjelasan dan semua perasaan ambigu yang kini kembali membayang. Bungsu Uchiha itu kini mulai menyerang, ia terus mengincar pergelangan tangan Sakura sambil menghindari pukulan dari gadis itu. Dalam hitungan detik kini ganti Sakura yang harus bertahan dari serangan Sasuke, berkali-kali gadis itu hampir terkena pukulan Uchiha Sasuke.

**Greppp**

Kali ini bukan pukulan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya mencengkaram tangan Sakura yang kini posisinya menyamping. Ia menarik tubuh Sakura yang setengah meronta, ingin lepas dari lengannya yang kini membelit bahu gadis itu. Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas melepaskan shotgun dari genggaman Sakura. Sekarang posisi Sakura membelakangi Sasuke yang tengah memeluknya. Gadis itu bisa mendengar tiap degupan jantung Sasuke yang memang melebihi normal.

"Katakan, apa kau membenciku?," tanya pemuda itu retoris.

"Kau pikir aku punya alasan untuk tidak membencimu?"

"Dengarkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menipumu atau mempermainkanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika keluarga Haruno adalah salah satu anggota Red Sabaku," jelas Sasuke. Mungkin ini adalah kalimat terpanjang dari pemuda itu yang pernah didengar oleh Sakura.

"Cih, itu bukan alasan untuk membunuh ayahku!," kali ini suara Sakura meninggi. Sepertinya kata-kata Sasuke membuat gadis itu kembali mengingat kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang membuat semuanya berubah.

Lima tahun yang lalu terjadi bentrokan antara Akatsuki dan Red Suna, awalnya Sakura memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang dua kelompok yakuza itu tapi semuanya berubah ketika ia mendapati ayahnya meninggal di sebuah gang sempit di dekat apartemennya. Ayahnya terbaring tak bernyawa bersama Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya yang membawa senjata berlumuran darah. Ia shock, tak percaya dengan semua fakta yang menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke adalah pembunuh ayahnya. Selama satu tahun ia menghilang bersama semua luka yang telah tergores dan kembali sebagai Sakura yang baru, Sakura yang seorang anggota Red Suna dang tak pernah mengenal masa lalu dan perasaan. Sayangnya ada satu hal yang masih Sakura bawa hingga sekarang, luka yang pernah digoreskan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Semua itu perintah, aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena ini adalah bagian dari hidupku," balas pemuda itu dingin. Sejujurnya, bukan dia yang membunuh ayah Sakura. Semua itu adalah tugas Uchiha Obito, inilah alasan kenapa Obito mau meluluskan permintaan aneh dari keponakannya.

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan aku dan selesaikan masalah kita. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?," lagi pertanyaan absurd keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke, gadis dalam rengkuhannya kini justru membeku ketika mendapat pertanyaan macam itu. Sakura tersenyum miris, di dalam kepalanya kembali berputar semua kenangan mereka, semua luka mereka, juga cinta yang dulu ada di antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Cinta. Dulu cinta adalah hal yang paling ia inginkan sebagai seorang gadis biasa, bisa mencintai seorang pria dan hidup bahagia dengan cintanya hingga maut memisahkan. Tapi seiring perjalanan hidupnya, gadis itu menyadari bahwa cinta tak hanya sesederhana itu. Cinta bisa saja penuh luka dan tak akan bisa tersembuhkan, seperti kasusnya dan Sasuke.

"Kau pikir orang sepertimu dan aku masih membutuhkan hal itu?," tanya Sakura dengan wajah sendu, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam tak ingin pemuda itu melihat wajahnya dari belakang.

Hembusan nafas hangat milik Sasuke menerpa tengkuk Sakura, memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi gadis itu. Otak Sakura kembali mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia berada dalam dekapan Sasuke seperti ini. Terakhir kalinya ketika mereka ada di posisi yang berbeda, bukan sebagai lawan yang harus saling mengacungkan senjata tapi sebagai sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai.

"Aku mungkin bukan orang yang pantas untuk mendapatkan cintamu, tapi percayalah sekeras apa pun aku mencoba melupakanmu dan membunuh perasaan ini, kau tak pernah hilang." Mungkin selama Sakura mengenal pemuda itu baru kali ini Sasuke bisa berkata panjang lebar seperti itu, ditambah lagi nada bicaranya yang sarat akan luka. Tapi bukankah Sakura juga terluka sama halnya seperti Sasuke?

"Apa kau pernah berpikir jika semuanya tidak seharusnya terjadi? Pernahkah kau memikirkan apa jadinya jika kita tak terjebak dalam situasi ini?"

"Hn, aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Yang aku tahu aku mencintaimu, dulu, sekarang dan selamanya," jawab Sasuke sambil membalikkan tubuh gadis itu, untuk pertama kalinya onyx dan viridian saling bertemu dalam jarak dekat.

"Ini adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku," lirih Sakura, jarak antara mereka berdua menipis seiring nafas mereka yang saling bertabrakan. Kedua pasang mata itu menutup ketika bibir mereka saling bertemu, sebuah kecupan tercipta di antara mereka mengabaikan segala jurang pemisah yang ada.

Lengan pemuda itu masih memenjarakan tubuh Sakura semakin erat sementara tangan gadis itu kini menggantung di leher Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu mengabaikan semua rasionalitas yang ia miliki. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa pemuda yang tengah menciumnya adalah orang yang seharusnya ia bunuh, biarkan mereka menikmati luka yang ada sekarang tanpa harus memikirkan akhir kisah yang tak pasti.

.

.

.

'_Semua hal yang pernah kita lalui hanya meninggalkan luka untukku, seharusnya aku tak pernah memiliki perasaan ini padamu. Karena sekeras apapun aku membencimu, aku akan selalu kembali padamu, Uchiha Sasuke_' ̶ Haruno Sakura.

.

.

'_Semua yang ku lakukan agar bisa melupakanmu tak akan pernah bisa membuat ikatan di antara kita menghilang. Karena kemanapun aku pergi, kau adalah tempatku kembali_' ̶ Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Gyaaaaaaa, cliff hanger lagi! Lagi-lagi endingnya gantung , . Fic ini buat Sasusaku fanday meskipun telat, tadinya mau publish tanggal 20 kemaren tapi karena ada beberapa alasan jadi baru bisa publish sekarang dan tanpa editing sama sekali, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana m(- -)m. Happy Sasusaku fanday semua #tebar bunga #telat woy! OK saya tahu emang telat, semoga aja ada yang berkenan membaca ^^ Sekedar pemberitahuan kalau saya akan menghilang dari dunia FF sampai bulan April buat UN, jadi semua fic multichap akan di up date setelah UN selesai. Yosh, boleh minta review sebagai tanda jejak kalian di sini? XD

.

.


End file.
